A Light in the Dark
by RedCatCatalano
Summary: One-Shot: One bad decision on Prom night leads Angela Chase into a dangerous situation that only Jordan can save her from.  Rated T for brief instance of violence


**To anyone who reads my "Driving Lessons" series, be warned this is a little darker! This story came to me one night when I was bored in work and I haven't been able to get it out of my head. Hence why I didn't update my other series. Anyway I hope you enjoy it despite the dark subject matter. There is a light at the end of the tunnel so stick with it. I known it's a ridiculously ,long one-shot but I was too lazy to separate it into chapters. By for now!**

**-RedCatCatalano**

Angela Chase had never been a believer in putting to much stock in destiny. Life had taught her that even when things seem perfect, that a tornado wasn't too far away to rip apart your presumptions. The last year had been a very visible example of how this pendulum could swing both ways, from happiness to desolation in a single moment. She'd gone from being head over heels in love with Jordan Catalano to abject hatred of him in the space of minute after learning he'd slept with Rayanne. Similarly she'd fallen even harder for him after she'd gotten that letter, Angela had felt as if she'd viewed the depths of his tortured soul when she'd read those words. Of course as cruel fate had decided, the letter she so deeply loved had not been written by him, but by the inept Brian Krakow. She'd exploded at him once they'd driven off in his damn red car, even when he tried to explain he never meant to deceive her, she still couldn't forgive him. It was her breaking point and afterwards there was no going back for them. Jordan had dropped her home dejectedly knowing it was well and truly over for them. He watched her sadly as she'd rushed out of his car angrily, not once looking back at him. Angela avoided both Jordan and Brian until the end of the semester, too hurt by their actions to deal with the dilemma they presented. She found could either have sex or conversation, not both,and it was not a decision she wanted to make. So she dodged the hard choice altogether. Over the following Summer she reconnected with Rayanne, finally ready to forgive her for her disloyalty and they soon found themselves to be inseparable again. Soon afterwards Angela also began to tentatively reform her friendship with Brian. He'd accepted long ago that she was unable to return his feelings, at least for the moment anyway. They joked around and hung out quite frequently, much to the displeasure of the jealous Danielle. Angela saw Jordan Catalano every so often with his friends at parties or at Vertigo, they'd give each other small smiles but generally stayed well away from one another. They just had nothing to talk about anymore, yet Angela couldn't help but feel an ache in her chest every time she'd caught his eye or saw him leaning against a random wall. Old habits died hard it seemed.

As school started back Jordan moved up to Senior year, thanks to the help of Brian and Angela's attention was soon caught by a new student in her class. The former star-crossed lovers rarely saw one another, their lives had moved on drastically in two different directions. Even so, when Jordan had learned about her new boyfriend, their now occasional meetings were frosty at best. Angela couldn't really figure out why it bothered him so much ,considering, according to the rumours, he was screwing his way quite rapidly through the senior class. Not that she gave a damn who he was or was not 'umming' , really she was too focused on Marcus to care. Or so she tried to convince herself she was. Jordan Catalano was just a distant memory, which she desperately wanted to forget. Still she'd often find herself staring across the hall at him leaning against his locker, his eyes closed in opposition to the world around, that same pained expression upon his face. Sometimes he'd open his eyes and catch her staring, his blue eyes burning into hers, before pushing off the locker and walking in the opposite direction. Why couldn't she just forget and be totally enraptured by Marcus, he was such a nice guy. He'd always hold her hand in public, always said the most sweet things and never pressured her about sex or anything, yet she couldn't ever truly give herself wholly to him. Eventually Marcus grew tired of her indecision towards him and they'd broken up, Angela then noticed an immediate change in Jordan's behaviour in relation to her. He'd actually look at her again and occasionally give her a warm, but brief smile. She'd just give him a nod and smile back shyly, and she'd think, maybe there was hope for them a least to be friends again. But unfortunately the next step never came.

The year past quickly and Angela soon found herself in midst of preparations for the Junior Prom, Sharon had so kindly roped her into helping with the organising committee. Not that she really cared all that much, it was a welcome distraction from the tense atmosphere at home with her parents constant fights over the restaurant. Graham was spending an awful lot of time there lately which deeply troubled all the female members of the Chase family. As prom approached she found herself dateless, not that it mattered all that much, her and Rayanne had made a pact to go together with Rickie. Brian was going with some pretty blonde sophomore named Becky, that Jordan had helped him get the number of. All in all the gang were excited beyond belief about the up coming festivities.

Angela smoothed the simple midnight blue dress against her as took one last look at herself in the mirror, the limo Krakow rented for them all had just arrived outside. Angela smiled at her reflection, not one to usually think herself to be particularly pretty, she had to admit her mother had done a good job on her hair and make up. Her once crimson glow hued hair was now back it's natural blonde, which in truth she was glad of. She sighed contentedly, for once she felt like a she actually looked good, excitement bubbled in her stomach as she thought of the night ahead. Angela knew for a fact Jordan was not going to be in attendance to ruin her night. Seeing as he hadn't bought a ticket from either Angela, Sharon or Delia it was a definite he would not be there to distract her from the celebrations. Which was why she strutted so confidently downstairs to the cheers of her parents and waiting friends, she was ensured a great night without the destructive presence of Jordan Catalano.

The party was in full swing as they entered the venue, Rayanne jumped around giddily, pulling Angela towards the dance floor. Angela instantly complied, dancing eagerly to the thumping music. Rickie and Delia soon joined them, while Brian and Becky hung back awkwardly talking politely. They all remained on the dance floor until a slow song came on, they'd been dancing for nearly half an hour already. Brian took to the floor bravely with Becky as the others exited to sit down, Angela winked at him encouragingly. "Wow, I need a drink after all that dancing" Rayanne burst out energetically. "Yeah me too" Angela replied breathlessly leaning back into the chair. "Care to take a sneaky peek Angelika" Rayanne said gleefully as she opened her purse a little to reveal a metallic hip flask within. "Rayanne, what are you doing with that?" she exclaimed as Rickie threw his eyes to heaven in indignation. Rayanne shrugged her shoulders "What ? I'm just keeping the party going." she said indifferently. Angela exhaled loudly in irritation "Well count me out" she looked at Rayanne pointedly. Rayanne lifted the flask discretely to her lips "Suit yourself". Angela went to get a diet coke ,choosing to ignore her rising irritation and just enjoy the night. She watched Brian and Becky happily. They were swaying gently to the music, all the previous awkwardness had dissipated, and they smiled at each other amiably. Brian leaned down to give Becky a sweet kiss, and Angela felt her heart explode with delight for her friend. Behind Becky's back she gave Brian a hearty thumbs up, Brian shot her a joyful grin before turning his attention back to Becky. He really owed Jordan big for this. The tempo of the band rose again and Angela and the others, excluding Rayanne, raced back onto the dance floor. Moving with even more conviction and enthusiasm, they glided around savouring every second of it. Angela didn't know how long they danced, but when she looked back at their table she noted with concern Rayanne was gone. "Hey Graff's gone AWOL, I'm going to try find her" she shouted over the music. Rickie nodded distractedly, his attention was caught by Delia at that moment.

Angela headed to the bathrooms first, thinking it was the most likely place to find the missing Rayanne. She was disappointed as she found no sign of her there. Angela began to walk down the dark school corridors, peering round ever corner in the possibility of seeing her friend. She breathed out a sigh of relief as she spotted Rayanne by the stairs beside the boys locker room. "Angelika, how are you?" Rayanne slurred as she leapt up to hug her friend. "I'm fine Rayanne, I was just looking for you. Why you here?" Angela said humourlessly. "Oh, Do you remember Eddie? The drummer from 'Embryo's' or 'Residue' or whatever the hell their name is". Rayanne spun around giddily , she came to a sudden stop "Anyway, he and some other guy Fred are, like, meeting me here to go to some anti-prom party thing" . Angela frowned at Rayanne "Rayanne you can't just go off with some guy you barely know by yourself to a party. Especially in your state". Rayanne laughed frantically as she took a big gulp out of her hip flask "I can and I will. Prom blows" she shot forward suddenly and rushed down the corridor. Angela hitched up her dress and ran after her, calling her name. Rayanne bolted out of the school building, towards the sports field, Angela tried her best to keep up. "Rayanne come back" she panted. Her friend kept running, disappearing under the bleachers. Angela looked back into the light filled school building, then turning towards the ominous dark bleachers. She hesitated, her instincts telling her to go back inside. She ignored the gnawing feeling in her gut and walked with conviction in the direction of the lonely structure "Rayanne" she shouted loudly. Angela reached the deserted bleachers, as she wandered in after Rayanne it occurred to her just how isolated she was out here alone. She could barely hear the noise of the prom anymore, her heart began to pound as she searched the inky darkness "Rayanne" she called again, but getting no answer. Angela continued on despite her rising fear, every step leading her further away from safety.

"Well, what have we got here? How you doing girlie?" Angela jumped in fright when the voice spoke from behind her. She could barely make out the man in the darkness "I'm fine. Just looking for someone. Guess she's not here" Angela's voice shook as she answered. "I'd better be getting back" she added timidly trying to get past him. The man step in front of her "What's the rush sweetheart" he lit a cigarette, the small flame revealing his blank features. Angela could see a predatory look upon his face as he smiled at her smarmily. Angela felt her heart leap into her throat as her fear grew exponentially. "I just need to get back to my friends" she tried again to walk past him, but he once more block her path "Hey now, how bout we get acquainted before you go running off. It's mighty rude to just cut and leave" he said in a sinister way. Angela took a small step back, when the man stepped forward "I'm Donny, pretty young thing. what's your name?" he said creepily. She looked at him with anxiety "Angela" she gulped out. He placed his hand on her arm "Well Angela how about we try get to know one another better" he said seductively. "I'm sorry but I really need to get back" Angela struggled to say it more firmly, trying to move away from him. His smile faltered a little as he gripped her arm more forcefully, he breathed out a long plume of smoke from his cigarette "Your not going anywhere sweetie" he said cockily, tossing the lit butt away. Donny lunged forward kissing her sloppily, Angela struggled to push him off. She managed to raise her knee, striking him in the balls. He winced and let go and Angela took the opportunity to run. Before she realised what she was doing, in her panic she ran away from the school, deeper in to the lonely structure. She was panting, crying in panic, literally running for her life. Donny roared in anger, thundering after her. Angela sprinted as fast as she could, but she was not fast enough. Donny grabbed her from behind and flung her against one the metal bars. Her face smashed on it, her mouth filling with blood as her lip burst open,. She fell down in a heap as Donny leap on top of her. "So you've a little fight in you, I like that" he said in a low sinister voice. Angela spat blood out in his face, taking a deep breath to scream for help. His hand was over it sooner than she could achieve her goal, he pulled at the hem of her dress violently. Angela bit his hand as hard as she could, scratching at any bare skin. He hissed in pain removing his hand from her dress. "You little bitch " he growled as he struck her hard with the back of his free hand in the face, knocking the wind out of her. Angela saw stars as the pain in her cheek spread all across her head, immobilising her. She cried out in pain weakly, as Donny reached to unbuckle his trousers. She gave up the fight as her will deflated, all alone and bloody he'd won, all she could do was pretend she was a thousand miles away. She closed her eyes tightly as she sobbed uncontrollably Then all of a sudden, his weight was lifted of her as an angry voice roared "What the hell are you doing?". In the night gloom Jordan Catalano's angelic face looked down at her in shock as he recognised her.

Jordan had not wanted to go along with Shane and his other idiotic friends tonight. They were inside setting up the biggest of all Senior Year pranks, something to do with a horse and a lot of hay in the principals office. Jordan didn't want to be a part of it, it was fucking stupid. Yet he'd come anyway in case he missed something, but had not ventured in to the building in case he ran into her. He didn't want to ruin her night by infringing upon her delight with his presence. Jordan leaned against his car smoking while listening to the radio loudly, waiting patiently for the others to come back. He stared absentmindedly into the bleachers on the other side of the fence. He watched with little interest ,as a couple was standing together closely, the guy was smoking. Jordan wasn't surprised, Seniors often had secret rendezvous' under the bleachers on Prom night. He stood up as he saw the girl suddenly strike the guy in the groin and run in the opposite direction. Jordan gasped as he saw the guy catch her and fling her onto a pole with great force, he knew he had to act fast. Jordan ran along the fence to the only small gap in the metal wiring, slipping through it at lightening speed. He could see up ahead the assailant striking the girl maliciously in the face, her head lolled around for a moment. Jordan felt his blood boil as he teared towards them more rapidly. He pushed the guy off with his full strength as he yelled at him. Jordan nearly vomited when he saw the girl was Angela, her lower face was covered in blood and her cheek was already swelling. She looked at him impassively, too shaken to move. Donny leapt to his feet "This is none of your concern kid, get out of here before I kick your ass". Jordan clenched his fists in rage "You think I'm just going to walk away and let you harm this girl" he growled. Donny stepped up to him antagonistically, he towered over him but Jordan did not give into his intimidation "Get out of here, if you know what's good for you". Jordan stepped right up into his face "No!" he growled through gritted teeth. Donny shook his head, almost laughing at the bullishness of the boy,. He swung back his fist unexpectedly, striking Jordan in the jaw. He landed in a heap beside the terrified Angela, she propped herself up and touched him on the shoulder. Jordan raised his head and looked at her straight in the face, her haunted expression struck deep down in the heart. Time slowed as he saw her petrified, beaten but still beautiful, innocent face, and his breath caught in his throat. Jordan felt an anger like no other as he dived out of the blue, full force into Donny. He knocked the bigger man down, he rained down blows with his fists. Donny was so taken by surprise that he couldn't react in time, Jordan struck him hard with punch after punch. He lifted Danny's head, smashing him brutally with his knuckles. The noise of his nose breaking cracked loudly in the confined space and Donny's eyes rolled up into his head as he went unconscious .Jordan raised his fist to strike again when Angela's frightened voice snapped him out of his rage. "Jordan stop it" she wept . Jordan clamoured off the lifeless man, panting heavily, he slowly unclenched his fist, shaking his hand slowly. He wiped at the small amount of blood in the corner of his mouth turning back to Angela tensely. Jordan crouched down beside her, he cupped the unbruised side her face tenderly. "You ok?" he said gently. She was still shaking and sobbing, Angela simply nodded as she looked at him in the eye. "C'mon I'll get you out of here" he said softly taking off his sheepskin jacket and wrapping it around her shoulders. He helped her to her feet, pulling her close to him as he lead her back out from below the bleachers.

They walked slowly towards the school, Jordan finally calming his breathing back to normal. They were half way from the pitch to the loud gym when Angela stopped "I can't go in their" she whispered shakily. Jordan looked at her in disbelief "What! We need to get you some help?" he said firmly. Angela began to back away "Jordan. I cannot go in their. I need to get away from here. Now". She was stepping further and further away from the building, sliding out of his grasp as panic filled her face. "Angela, this is insane. Come on" he reached out to hold her again. Angela shook her head slowly as her breathing became more and more erratic "No, I can't be here. Don't make me Jordan please" she whimpered still moving further in to the dark. "Angela, that bastard will get away if we don't act quickly" he said trying to reason with her. "Just take me away from here, let's get in your car and just leave. Please," Angela begged shaking with pent up terror. Jordan looked at her in exasperation, despite his better judgement he couldn't refuse her in this state. He huffily took her by the hand and walked back in the direction of the car park. As they reached his red Plymouth, Jordan searched the railing between the bleachers and car park to see if Donny was still there, but the slimy asshole was gone. He gripped the door in anger as he guided Angela into the car, she placed a tissue to her face, trying to quell the profuse bleeding from her split lip. Jordan slipped into the drivers seat beside her "We have to go to the Cops Angela" he said harshly. She shook her head "No. Just drive" she said despondently. "Angela, look what he's done to you. If you do nothing, he'll get away with it" Jordan was trying hopelessly to stop himself from shouting. Angela gave him a ferocious stare and went to open the door with her free hand, Jordan reached across her ,holding it closed and staring her down. "Let's just go somewhere, please. We can deal with it later. Just drive me somewhere" Angela pleaded. Jordan sighed and let go of the door handle, he gripped the steering wheel furiously. The engine roared into life as he turned the key unhappily, Angela pulled her feet up onto the car seat hugging her knee's like a child, she discarded his jacket on the floor. Shane approached the car as he exited the school building "Hey Catalano what are you doing?". Angela hid her face in her dark dress as he came to the drivers window. "Eh… Angela's not feeling well so I said I'd bring her home". Shane looked at him suspiciously "What happened to your face man, were you in a fight?". Jordan rubbed his swollen lip self consciously "It's nothing, I'll tell you tomorrow. Could you do me a favour though? Just go inside and find Krakow. Tell him I'm dropping Angela home ok?". Shane raised a dark eyebrow at him "Ok man, you better have a good excuse for this." Shane stepped away and Jordan gave him a terse nod as he drove the car slowly out to the road.

Angela noticeably calmed as they exited the school grounds, Jordan just did as he'd been instructed. He drove without a plan or direction, going home was an obvious no-no. Patty would freak and Angela didn't need that at the moment. Jordan knew from experience he had to calm her down totally before he could convince her to go to the police. They drove around in silence for a while not knowing what to do, Angela lay her head against the window staring vacantly out in front. Jordan watched her from the corner of his eye as the street lights illuminated the left side of her face. His blood boiled deep within him as he say the already forming black eye and angry red welt on her cheek. He couldn't understand how anybody could hurt such a beautifully fragile creature as her. Jordan remained mute as he followed the road out of town, both of them needed to escape to maintain their sanity. Angela said nothing as they drove onto more quiet roads, she looked around with curiosity as they climbed higher and higher in altitude, further and further from civilization. Outside the night was still and warm as they passed by tree's and forests, leaving behind life and all the pain of the earlier unrest. Jordan slowed the car as they reached the crest of the hill and pulled into a small picnic area, before them in the darkness lay the glittering lights of Three Rivers. Angela breathed a sigh of relief, she was miles away from the reality she was facing and she felt safe here on top of the world looking down.

Jordan turned off the ignition and stared out at the town in front of them, he turned to Angela "Better" he said hoarsely. Angela gave a small ,brief smile "Yeah" she replied softly. Jordan wasted no time in asking an important question "What were you doing under the bleachers Angela? You don't strike me as the type to be skulking round in the shadows" he said huskily again, looking at her enquiringly. Angela gazed forlornly out the front window at the twinkling lights "I was looking for Rayanne, she was drunk and she'd run off under there". Jordan laughed scornfully "Oh course. Graff strikes again". Angela remained looking fixatedly out the windshield not responding to his comment. "You ok?" he said with compassion. The corners of her mouth turned up for a second. "Yeah I'm fine thanks to you. Just… let's not talk about it. Ok" as she said this a small amount of excess blood seeped through the soaked tissue and flowed onto the seat. "Oh shit I'm so sorry Jordan, I just bled all over your car" she exclaimed. Jordan gave her a kind smile "Don't worry about it. Shane's peed in this car before". Angela laughed lightly, the haunted look in her eyes receding a little for a moment. Jordan reached over to her and touched her chin, gingerly turning her face back to him "I just want to have a little look." he said quietly. He studied her for a second, removing the red stained tissue from her lip. "I think I can fix that, at least temporarily. If you'd let me" he said seriously, Angela nodded giving her permission passively. Jordan reached into the glove box, straining to retrieve something within. It was a small pack of tissues and a little jar of Vaseline. He then twisted around in his seat to stretch into the back seat, he pulled a small hip flask from the floor. Jordan opened it, taking a quick sniff "Vodka, perfect" he said cheerfully. Angela gave him a confused look "I'm not drinking that" she scoffed. Jordan gave her a smirk "It's not for drinking dummy" and Angela shot him a withering glance. Jordan opened the pack of tissues and poured a little alcohol onto one tissueexpertly, he held her face on the right-hand side steadily as he began to wipe the dried blood and dirt delicately off her face. He leaned in closer to get a better look, his blue eyes pensive as he tried his best not to hurt her.

Angela relaxed against his hand, watching him closely. She wondered if he knew how devastatingly handsome he was, his brow puckered in concentration, azure blue eyes focused solely on her injured lip. Had the situation been different she would not have hesitated to kiss him, his close proximity filling her senses with that intoxicating aroma that was distinctly him. Angela struggled to stop herself from staring at him in awe, shivering in delight with the feeling of his warm breath against her skin. Jordan mistook her movement for a sign of pain .His troubled eyes flicked up to hers briefly, "Sorry" he murmured as he went back to wiping her lip. Angela merely gave him a small smile, she barely noticed the sting of the alcohol, too absorbed by his beautiful face to care. Even so ,she winced as he took the last of the blood away from the cut, the flow had receded quite a lot fortunately. Jordan leaned back at bit, to take a better look. "I think you need stitches, but I'll just put some Vaseline on to stop it bleeding" he said blankly. As he finished, he smirked triumphantly "Much better". Angela moved her eyes to the rear view mirror to take a look. When she saw her reflection for the first time she gasped at her appearance. She looked like she'd done ten rounds with Mike Tyson. Though her lip was now ok, her left cheek was going purple and just under her eye was quite swollen. Angela reached up to touch it cautiously, trying not to flinch with the pain of it. Jordan gazed at her with empathy, he knew what a beating felt like "I'm sorry I don't have anything to take down the swelling, are you in much pain ?". Angela shook her head and looked back at him warmly "Nah, it looks worse then it is." Jordan knew she was lying, but didn't want to push until she was ready. "How's your lip" she said with concern looking at his face, Jordan shrugged nonchalantly "It's fine, barely a scratch really" . Angela didn't say anything for a moment, just stared at him intently "I didn't take you as an expert at first aid, you did a good job Catalano" she said genially. Jordan rolled his eyes "Yeah, but with friends like mine it's not the first time I've had to patch someone up". Angela noticed something dark flash across his eyes, as if there was something more to he wanted to say, but he stayed silent and stared out into the woods to their left. They remained quiet for a while, both of them staring off into space, only the chirruping of the crickets outside interrupting the tranquillity.

Jordan cleared his throat glancing back at her almost self-consciously "Eh…so I was thinking…. since we're up here". Angela glared at him for a moment, convinced he was going to suggest something crude and insensitive to the situation. "Do you want to….I don't know… lie on the bonnet and name the stars dumb names, or whatever" he trailed off in embarrassment, not able to look at her fully. In spite of the pain in her face, Angela gave him a brilliant smile in surprise and delight, her white teeth dazzling in the dark. Sometimes Jordan Catalano could be so adorable. "Definitely" she said enthusiastically . Jordan breathed out in relief, pleased she hadn't laughed in his face. "Ok then" he smiled. Angela opened her door still grinning, basking on the warm night air as she hopped onto the front of the car. Jordan switched the radio on softly before joining her, his shirt rubbed against her bare shoulder sending shock waves of yearning through her body. Jordan wanted badly to take her hand in his but refrained, now was just not the right time. He crossed his arms across his chest, resisting the growing urge to touch her. They both just looked up into the starlit sky smiling faintly. Angela was the first to speak, she pointed to the sky "So what's that one called". Jordan grinned, glad she was going to play along , he moved one of arms to point at the same cluster of stars ."Well…that would be…eh Bugs Bunny" he said in mock seriousness. Angela snorted in laughter "You can't just name a star after a cartoon character Jordan." He grinned at her "Why not? I don't care what the scientists call it. To me it looks like Bugs Bunny". Angela rolled her eyes at him smiling broadly "Fine, well these ones are Donald Duck". Jordan turned to her comically leaning in slightly "It doesn't look like Donald Duck to me". Angela gave him the stink eye "Oh shut up your so full of it, so that can look like Bugs Bunny, but this can't look like Donald Duck". Jordan nodded still smiling "Exactly." She gave him a light shove nearly sending him sliding off the car. They both laughed jovially together, enjoying the warm, playful atmosphere between them.

They continued on naming stars for a while, laughing at every ridiculous name they could come up with. Angela knew he was trying to distract her from the dark truth she so wanted to avoid, and she was thankful for his attempts. She found it hard not to feel like she should be upset or at least scared, but with him being so sweet, Angela instead felt something more akin to adoration. Jordan made her feel safe. She sighed contentedly as the laughter died between them. "So…do you bring all the girls up here?" she said teasingly. Jordan chuckled "No, I used to come up here with my Mom sometimes. She said it was the only place in the world that you could see the sky meet the horizon. That the lights of the town were, like, a reflection of the stars or whatever. " his voice became quieter as he spoke "That this was a special, safe place". Jordan's cheerful mood dipped as he breathed in deeply "Honestly I haven't been here in years. Not since…" he didn't finish his sentence, but he didn't have to. Angela knew his mother had left a couple of years ago. He clenched his jaw forcefully "My mom and I, we used to sneak up here when my dad came home drunk, you see he liked to knock us around when he was drunk." Jordan voice was full of bitterness as he spoke " But one day he caught us leaving. He beat her so bad that time, that she just didn't come back home afterwards". Angela gazed at him in pity but did not say anything, she knew he would not welcome her sympathies. Jordan was glad she had not overreacted, as he met her eyes he knew she understood. His gaze became heated as he spoke again "When I saw what that monster had done to you, it was like I was eight years old again. Being pushed of the way trying to protect my Mom." he turned away again staring at the sky "This whole thing has been one long, bad case off.." he paused searching for the right word. "déjà vu" Angela suggested softly. "Yeah Déjà vu " Jordan sighed abrasively. Angela remained looking at him with compassion, Jordan still stared off into the night "I could have killed him tonight for hurting you, I wanted to. How does that make me any better then him?" he said sullenly. Angela reached across the small divide between them and caught his hand in hers, interlacing their fingers. She looked at him steadily as he turned back to her dejectedly "But you didn't. You were my knight in shining armour tonight Jordan" she said quietly giving him a affectionate smile . A faint smile spread across his face as he looked at her, loving the sensation of her small hand in his. For a brief second they were lost in each other gaze. Under different conditions Jordan would have closed the distance separating them and captured her lips in a searing kiss, but now it just wouldn't be right.

Jordan broke the moment exhaling loudly and sifting to distance himself slightly from her. "So how was Prom" he said flippantly trying to move away from the previous conversation. Angela sighed and watched the stars above her glow brightly "Apart from this" she made a circular gesture to her face "it was fun". Jordan nodded, he looked a little tense as he asked the next question, he unconsciously bit at the nail on his thumb edgily "Did you have a date?". Angela gave him a coy smirk "No. I was flying solo tonight. I didn't want to go with anyone". The unspoken "No one but you" rang out in the silence, which didn't go amiss even to the usually clueless Jordan. He tried to hide his obvious delight at her answer "So I'm guessing you didn't get to slow dance then." Angela shook her head, she was curious as to where he was going with this. "Well that's just sad. There's still time if you want to change that" he said almost flirtatiously . Angela twisted around to him, raising her eyebrow in confusion "What do you mean?". Jordan sat up on the bonnet "By my watch it's eleven o'clock, prom isn't finished yet. So…if you want, we could…I mean technically you'd be dancing at prom" Jordan looked at her hopefully. Angela's mouth fell open in shock "Are you being serious?" she asked sceptically. "Well yeah, why not? Then both of us will have slow danced at prom" he said casually. He slipped of the car and went to the radio inside knowing she was not going to refuse him. "You are being serious" she exclaimed whipping around to watch him through the window. Jordan grinned at her as he flicked through the radio stations, his grin grew bigger as he found the perfect song and raised the volume. Angela covered her face with her hand in embarrassment and grinned goofily at him as the opening chords to "Linger" by the Cranberries floated from the car, out to the warm night air. Jordan walked slowly over to her, his head held high in confidence, he knew she loved this song. Jordan took her by the hand, smoothly pulling her off the car and placing her arms upon his shoulders . He placed his arms around her waist and started to sway in the light of the headlamps from the car. "What are you doing Catalano?" she laughed ,looking up in amusement. "Dancing I think." he grinned. She rolled her eyes at him, but relaxed into the motion, linking her hands behind his head. Jordan's soft blue eyes gazed caringly down at her, as they danced together in the peaceful night. Angela's heart filled with love as she looked at him with unguarded devotion. Jordan kept on smiling slightly, knowing it was morally wrong for him to be so Goddamn happy. Angela's eyes were shining up at him as she spoke barely above a whisper "Thank you for tonight. It's made everything so much better". Jordan broke their locked gaze and looked awkwardly down to the ground "It's nothing" he mumbled uncomfortably. Angela leaned into him, resting her head against his chest she pulled him closer "No Jordan, it was something" she said breathily. Jordan rested his cheek against the top of her head, closing his eyes he felt his heart expand, nearly fit to burst with joy . As the song reached it's final chorus, both knew never had the words of it been so true then in this moment.

"But I'm so deep,

you know I'm such a fool for you,

You've got me wrapped around your finger"

As the song ended and the latest grunge anthem sounded out loudly, Angela and Jordan stayed swaying slowly, not willing to let go quite yet. After a couple of minutes Angela disentangled herself reluctantly, Jordan resisted the urge to stroke her cheek, knowing it would only complicate matters. "C'mon I'll bring you home before Patty flips out" Jordan said humourlessly as they stood uneasily apart. Angela nodded in agreement, walking unenthusiastically back to his car. They drove back down to Three Rivers in total silence, reality hitting them full force in the gut as they moved through the familiar streets. Before Angela could react, Jordan turned away from the road to her street, instead heading downtown. Angela panted in panic as she found herself outside the police station "Jordan what the fuck are we doing here!" she hissed frantically. Jordan sighed "You need to report what happened Angela". She looked at him with wide terrified eyes, tears beginning to form in the corners "I can't "she said fearfully. Jordan reached over to brush some of her hair away from her face, his hand stayed upon her face as his thumb traced the line of her cheek "You have to Ange, you were damn lucky I was there tonight" Jordan managed to keep the sudden rise of anger from his face "He could've of done a whole lot worse to you. Another girl may not be so lucky. He'll hurt someone else if you don't speak up". Angela looked at his earnest expression, she knew he was right. A small tear ran down from her eyes "But I'm afraid Jordan" she whispered weakly. Jordan caressed her face soothingly "Don't be, I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Okay? I'll pound anybody that even looks crooked at you". Angela gave him a smile. He leaned his forehead against hers. looking deep into her eyes he stroked her cheek "You're going to be fine" he said persuasively. "Okay" Angela whispered softly. As they stood in front of the station door, literally on the threshold, Jordan took her hand in his and gave her an encouraging grin. Angela drew in a deep breath and returned the smile, she held his hand tightly in nervousness. They stepped inside with purpose and marched to the desk . Jordan spoke first, knowing he had to take the final step for her "We'd like to report a crime " he said gravely.

Jordan didn't know how long they'd been in the station. Soon after they'd made their initial joint statement Angela had been whisked off into another room to get medical attention and to make her individual statement, she'd given him one final smile before been lead away. The cops had questioned him intensely about what had happened, they were suspicious that he'd been the one to strike her ,considering his own bruised appearance. Jordan had answered every question honestly and bluntly, he'd unfortunately dropped Shane into a whole heap of trouble when he'd explained what he was doing in the car park by himself. Yet he knew Shane would understand, at most his friend would receive a slap on the wrist over the prank. When they were satisfied by his answers they'd let him go without any charge, in fact they were glad he'd flattened Donny. They'd been after him for months over a string of assaults and rapes on young women in the tri-county area. Now that Angela had come forward they had all the evidence they needed to put him away for a long time. The cops called Patty and Graham not long after Angela had gone into the other room to be attended to, her parents had rushed into the station ,white faced and beside themselves with worry. Jordan had watched them unnoticed from his seat opposite the sketch artist. They rushed into the examination room without seeing him, he breathed easier as he knew everything was going to be ok now. Soon after that he left the station and got into his car. Jordan sat their for a long while unable to leave, he had to see her once more to ensure she was ok.. He got out and leaned against the car as the clock slowly ticked to 2am. Reaching into his pocked he retrieved a half broken cigarette and lit it, taking a long drag to steady his still shaky nerves. Jordan stared off into space and he continued to smoke silently in the early morning air, his thoughts drifting to the strange night he'd had. Jordan nearly jumped out of his skin when he turned to see Graham Chase standing beside him, his hands in his pockets while looking at him thoughtfully. Jordan threw the butt of the cigarette on the ground and straightened up "Hey" he said uneasily. Graham shifted from one foot to another, looking down at the ground "I know what you did tonight for my Angela, and I just want to thank you" he said abruptly. Jordan shrugged his shoulders as he bit at his thumb "It's nothing, anyone would have done the same." Graham shook his head and stared at the boy earnestly "No they wouldn't have. You saved her life tonight and you gave her the strength to go to the police, that takes guts kid". Jordan couldn't look him in the eye, he stayed silent as his face grew red with embarrassment. Graham moved to stand shoulder to shoulder with Jordan against the car "I know you care a lot about her, which is why despite the fact that I'm supposed to hate you for taking her away from me, I don't". He paused as he placed his hand on Jordan's shoulder and smiled "I say any guy who'll take a punch in the jaw for my daughter, is alright with me. You're a much better guy then people give you credit for". Jordan gave him a small smile in response "Thanks Mr Chase" he said hoarsely. They stood together for a moment not really sure what to say, just then the doors of the station opened and Angela and Patty walked slowly across the tarmac. Angela was no longer in the prom dress, but a pair of baggy pyjamas, slippers and an oversized college sweatshirt. As Patty approached Jordan, she lunged at him, wrapping him up in a hug "Thank you" she whispered emotionally. Jordan looked over at Angela who was smirking visibly at Jordan's stiff posture "It's no problem Mrs Chase really" he muttered clearly embarrassed. Patty released him and gave him a grateful smile, before turning to face Angela "I'll give you guys a minute". Patty and Graham walked slowly back to the station wagon. Jordan stepped away from the car "So….that was kinda awkward." Angela smiled at him "They're just thankful is all, you're, like, their new hero". Jordan gave her a cocky smile "Am I your hero too?". Angela rolled her eyes at him "I guess so" she said with a grin. Jordan examined her face for a second with his eyes, her injuries looked at lot less severe then they had earlier. "They patched you up good in there." he said simply. "Yeah, they gave me something to take down the swelling and stitched up my lip. It's only cuts and bruises anyway." she said softly "Though I'm really depressed they took my dress for evidence, I really liked that dress. I made me look pretty" she pouted. Jordan bumped his shoulder against hers lightly "You look good in everything Ange, even pyjamas" he grinned sincerely. Angela blushed a little but smiled in delight "You're such a charmer!" she said wryly. Jordan sighed puffing out his chest arrogantly "I try" he said light-heartedly. They remained smiling at one another until the noise of the Chase's car horn broke the spell. "Anyway I better go" she said unenthusiastically stepping away from his car, Jordan nodded solemnly. She stared at him for a moment with an unreadable expression, not moving an inch. Jordan knew instantly what she wanted, he stepped forward and pulled into a immense hug. Angela buried her head against his shoulder and held him tighter "You're going to be ok Angela I promise" he whispered. She shifted her position slightly to press her cheek against his "I know" she murmured. She pressed a warm, lingering kiss upon his cheek "Thank you Jordan, for everything. It meant a lot" she said quietly into his ear. He slowly released her and pulled the cuffs of his shirt over hands self-consciously. "See you around Chase" he said softly, Angela gave him a flirtatious wink as she walked towards her parents car "See ya Catalano".

The next few weeks flew by for Angela as the criminal case against Donny grew. The cops had picked him not long after Angela had come forward, he'd been charged with assault and attempted rape. Though only ill-fated consequence of this was, despite initially being let go, Jordan was also charged with the assault on Donny. Thankfully the judge took into consideration the circumstances that surrounded it and he was only given a brief sentence of community service. But as a result of this Angela had seen very little of her saviour. Even so, on the day of the trial two months after the attack, he sat directly behind Angela in the court room. Jordan had borrowed a suit from Eddie and had gotten his hair cut for his call to the stand, never had Angela seen him look so dapper. When he was called as a witness he'd answered all the questions directly, never shirking on the truth. Jordan gave Angela an encouraging smile when he exited the stand, resuming his position behind her as the trial progressed. In the end, when Donny's was found guilty and his sentence was announced , Angela had reached back to catch his hand while still looking straight ahead. He felt her breathe deeply in relief. Jordan had squeezed her hand affectionately, feeling a deep sense of release in his chest as Donny was led away in cuffs. Angela turned to him finally smiling faintly as Donny left the room, he noticed that all signs of the attack were gone from her face, save for a tiny scar in the left corner of lip. "You scrub up well" she said good-naturedly looking him up and down. Jordan pulled at the suit uncomfortably "I hate wearing this monkey suit really". Angela gave a small chuckle "It looks good on you". Jordan shrugged his shoulders giving her a half smile "I guess". As Patty and Graham approached them ,Jordan let go of her hand and stood up shifting clumsily. The Chase's smiled at him pleasantly, Patty spoke first " Hello stranger. How are you Jordan?". He smiled back, not really looking directly in her eye "I'm fine Mrs Chase. How are you?" he said politely. "I'm excellent, especially now. Graham, Angela, Myself and a few of Angela's friends are going out to dinner to celebrate the verdict. Would you like to come, I mean we never got to thank you properly for everything you've done." Patty looked at him hopefully. Jordan hesitated, he could feel terror rise up in his chest as he thought of all those people looking at him as if he was some goddamn hero. He couldn't do it, it was too weird for him. Jordan scratched at the back of his head uneasily "Eh….thanks for the offer but…I promised Eddie I'd give the suit back ASAP. He'll kill me if I, like, spill stuff on it" he knew it was a lame excuse at best, but as he looked over at Angela he saw she hadn't taken the refusal personally. Angela knew all of this attention was making him deeply uncomfortable. Patty sighed in disappointment "Well that's a shame, maybe some other time?". Jordan nodded half-heartily "Well….anyway. I gotta go" he paused for a second and flashed them a small smile before walking back out of the courtroom. "I don't think I'll ever understand that that boy" Patty sighed audibly. Angela couldn't help but smile to herself at the comment, because maybe she was the only one that ever really did .

Jordan sat upon the frayed couch in the loft playing his guitar distractedly, he was glum to say the least. He now wished he'd taken Patty up on her offer, how could he be such a goddamn coward about such a simple thing. It was only dinner for crying out loud, not a firing squad. Jordan was convinced he'd just blown his second chance with Angela, even if she hadn't been mad by his dim-witted excuse, he was sure she wasn't exactly happy with it either. He put his guitar down as he ran his fingers through his hair, why was he such an idiot? "Catalano you up here" a familiar voice called from the stairs. "Angela" he said in surprise standing up. Jordan beamed as her dark blonde head came arose from the stairwell, she gave him a similar bright smile as she spotted him. "Hey what are you doing here?" Jordan asked, not able to hide the happiness in his voice. As she finally got to the top of the stairs he saw she was carrying a pizza box "Since you couldn't come to dinner, I figured, I might as well bring you some pizza. It's the least I could do". Jordan smiled even broader at her "How you know I'd be here?" he said with amusement. Angela looked at him with playful derision "Jordan, you're always up here". He laughed, knowing she was right, he was so frikkin' predicable. She flopped down on the couch and silent told him to sit down with her eyes, he submitted readily. "I hope you like margherita , I didn't know what toppings you like" she said almost nervously. Jordan took the box from her and opened it, taking a slice into his hand he gave her a sexy grin "Margherita's actually my favourite ironically". Angela bit her lip as she smiled back at him coyly "Good". She reached into the box and grabbed a slice, trying not to show her obvious longing for him as she ate it slowly. After a while the tension between them was growing unbearable, but neither were willing to break the harmony they found themselves in . As he ate the last slice Angela drew a uncertain breath "So…I was thinking. If you were willing, could we ,like, go back up to the look-out sometime? I really liked naming the stars ,it was fun." her cheeks grew scarlet as she trailed off humiliated by her own rashness. Jordan stopped chewing and gazed at her taken aback for a moment, he swallowed visibly and put the box on the ground. "Yeah sure, you want to go now?" he said looking at her sincerely. Angela eyebrows shot up "Now. Like right now!" she spluttered. "What you got somewhere else better to be?" he said teasingly. She smirked at him "No. Ok Catalano you got yourself a deal, but only if you let me drive" she said wickedly. "You put a dent in my car the last time you drove it, so no way Chase" Jordan said confidently. "Yeah, but as of last month I have my license, therefore you have no legitimate reason not to let me drive" she said brazenly. Jordan looked at her with disbelief "Fine. But I swear if you put one scratch on that car, I will be expecting some kind of compensation in exchange". Angela eyed him curiously "Like what?" . Jordan smiled alluringly, looking her up and down with hunger in his eyes "I'm sure I'll think of something" he said mischievously as he stepped in closer to her Angela rolled her eyes at him "You are such a horn dog" she laughed at him in incredulity. Jordan took the keys out of his pocket and hung them in front of her face, still smirking "But that's why you like me." Angela took the keys and gave him a weary expression "Sure" she said sarcastically walking past him to the stairs.

Jordan had almost been disappointed when they'd made it to the look-out unscathed, he would have enjoyed claiming his apparent compensation from her. The night was warm and still like it had been before and the sky above was the clearest he'd seen in awhile . They lay on the bonnet staring at the sky, naming the stars like they'd done before. As he watched her out of the corner of his eye, her face smiling and filled with contentment as she pointed at another small smattering of stars, Jordan suddenly recalled something his mother had told him years ago. She'd told him once that girls would come in and out of his life, some of them worth the trouble and most of them not. But that he had to keep his eyes open and his heart open for that one that would come along very rarely, the one he could name dumb stars with. His mother had said if he ever found that girl, he had to hold onto her tightly, never let her go. As he lay against his car, watching her laugh at some stupid thing he'd called a star, he realised his mother was right. Jordan never wanted to let Angela slip out of his life again. Angela felt butterflies fluttering in her stomach as she turned to face Jordan, his eyes filled with devotion. He wasn't listening to what she was saying, just staring at her absorbedly in the dark, a small smile upon his lips. "Jordan Catalano, stop giving me those puppy dog eyes and just kiss me already" she said impatiently "I haven't got all night". Jordan laughed and leaned in closer smiling seductively millimetres from her lips. "As you wish" he said throatily. Jordan kissed her long and teasingly slow, Angela leaned into him as she reciprocated eagerly, rapidly deepening the kiss. Soon they were breathless as their passions overcame them. Jordan pulled back to catch his breath, smiling with satisfaction "Wow" Angela sighed ecstatically . Jordan's face became serious for a second as he stroked her face tenderly ."I was wondering….would you ,like, consider maybe like going out with me again. You know on proper dates or whatever" Jordan searched her face hopefully, terrified she'd reject him. Angela giggled loudly, Jordan blushed noticeably "You're such an idiot sometimes Jordan. Why do you think I'm here? What do you think this is?". She kissed the tip of his nose as he gave her a sexy grin "I guess that's a yes" he said softly. Angela threw her eyes up to heaven and leaned in to kissed him enthusiastically, she pulled back for a second "It's a shut up and kiss me dumbass " looking at him archly. He smiled devilishly as she move back in to kiss him again. Things for once were looking up.

It was true Angela Chase did not believe in destiny, but what she did believe in was that even when things seem at their darkest there was always hope. Life at times may have sent her heartache and pain, but it had shown her love and compassion all in the same breath. When she'd been at the brink of total desolation that night, when the darkness seemed set to wholly engulf her, fate had sent her Jordan. The image of his pale face under the bleachers was all she needed to see the light again. Her father had always told her that the night was always at it's darkest before the dawn, and as soon as he'd touched her face after the fight, she knew she saw the sun again. As she lay entangled in his arms again, feeling safer there then anywhere else in the world, she thought maybe the harrowing experience had been worth it. If only simply for the brief moment of pure unadulterated bliss she found herself in at the moment.

They stopped kissing suddenly as the sound of 'Linger' came through the car stereo speakers. Angela giggled as she buried her head against his chest "I reckon we can officially say that, that is our song" Jordan said cheerfully. "Yeah it seems so" Angela grinned. She lay her head against his chest and looked again towards the sky "So what shall we call this star" pointing at the brightest one she could see. Jordan sighed happily "Well that ones special you see, so I suppose….Angela". She hugged him tighter and pointed to the star just to the right of the bright star "Well see that one…..that's definitely Jordan. Always watching over her". Jordan felt his breath hitch a little, but didn't speak, he didn't need to. They stayed holding each other tightly in the summer air, content justto be together. Jordan closed his eyes and smiled, he'd found his girl to name dumb stars with and nothing was going to take her away from him again.


End file.
